


蝶

by Skylarseaw



Category: zsww
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:48:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21911002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylarseaw/pseuds/Skylarseaw
Summary: 强 |  追妻火葬场
Relationships: 战山为王 - Relationship
Kudos: 15





	蝶

>>1

王一博百无聊赖地含着一颗棒棒糖，坐在摊位后面。冬天的刺骨寒冷包裹着街道，只见他将鸭舌帽的帽檐压得很低，黑色的口罩卡在下巴处，双手揣在宽大卫衣的口袋里。 “20块钱一张 ”的卡纸牌子在冷风中摇摇欲坠，摩擦着桌边发出滋啦的声音。

他其实很会挑位置，高中校门口左手边30米拐角里的大榕树下面，风水宝地，人来人往也不会埋没他。跟着叔叔什么叫卖的本事都没学到，反而靠一张没有表情的冷漠帅脸，在学生堆里日渐出名，刷脸卖了不少存货。

他刷着手机等学校放学，迎来一波新的生意。朋友给他发来最近的治安消息，听说近两天城管队入驻一批新鲜血液，做事认真积极，让他小心一点。这学校拐角屁大点的地方，老城管向来是睁一只眼闭一只眼，也只有新来的小片儿警才会热血沸腾埋头在工作岗位上不知疲倦。想到这一点，他莫名有点烦躁，CD机里的碟是角落里拔出来的QUEEN乐队的盗版刻录专辑，摇滚节奏将他的思绪又带走了。

算了，走一步看一步。

但转欧入非的王一博没有等到今天的放学，就被“新面孔”逮住了。他烦躁地插着兜靠在树干上，面色不善地看着面前挺拔的身影，虽然还没有看见对方的脸，但他知道对方定然长得不赖。他觉得自己今天也算开了眼界，新来的小片儿警没有第一时间赶人，反而礼貌又温柔地……扣下了他的小摊车。

“怎么你们新来的流程是这样的吗？”

王一博承认自己有点死鸭子嘴硬，明明财产都没没收剿灭了，但嘴上的风头不能落下。小片儿警摘下帽子捋了一把头发，露出温柔亲和的一张脸。王一博本来为数不多想要侃侃而谈的冲动瞬间灰飞烟灭。他沉默地看了一眼对方转过身来才露出的胸牌。

「肖战 警号10085005」

“不是，只是看你年轻，想给个机会，东西我帮你保管着，你什么时候找到工作，就可以去找我取，下不为例。”

肖战笑着看他，语气熟稔得像认识多年的朋友。他晃了晃手上的罚单，递给王一博。后者终于肯从裤兜里解放双手，挡在嘴边咳嗽了两声，一把接过罚单。

“知道了。”

他觉得冬天的天气不适合思考，现在他的大脑一片空白，冷风嗖嗖的吹，心里也凉飕飕。

>> 2

王一博小时候住在老旧社区里，邻居大多数是上了年纪的爷爷奶奶，能陪他玩耍的小伙伴少之又少，久而久之他便不像其他孩子一般热衷奔跑在小区的水泥路上，上树玩儿泥巴。他在叔叔的杂物房里自己布置了一个小角落，是用各种光盘一摞一摞堆砌起来的围墙。他一个人呆在小小的空间里，拿废旧的光盘摆弄各种造型，一玩儿就能玩儿上一天。

直到有一天，楼上搬来了新邻居。

那一年，他6岁，好奇心旺盛，偷偷扶着栏杆到楼上去看新邻居一家人进进出出打扫房间。门口站着一个比他高一个半脑袋将近两个脑袋的男孩儿，抱着纸箱晃悠着身子，和妈妈讲话的时候两颗大白门牙让他笑起来像个兔子。

在他愣神的片刻，对方已经发现了小小一只躲在楼梯扶手后面的他。

他看着小白兔抱着纸箱一点一点靠近他，王一博有点害怕，往后退了两步转身准备开跑。身后的人似乎是被他的举动吓到，想要追上去，导致纸箱里的东西跌出来撒了一地。王一博顿住脚步，觉得自己好像也有这么点始作俑者的意思，于是乖乖上去帮忙捡散落的物品。

对方看着他笑得开心，小白牙就更明显了。

“小朋友你叫什么呀。”

王一博停下手中的活，抬起头看他。他张张嘴，发现自己已经很久没有从口中说出自己的名字了。但叔叔说，念自己的名字要有仪式感，于是他站起来，小小的身子挺得很直，清了清嗓子。

一鼓作气。

“我叫！……”

再而衰。

“我叫……”

三而竭。

“……”

对方还是笑眯眯看着他，一点也没有不耐烦的意思，反而眼睛弯弯像月牙。王一博心里斗争了一番，还是决定把所谓没用的仪式感坚持到最后。

“我叫王一博！ ”

“我叫肖战！ ”对方用比他大一圈的小肉手摸摸他的脑袋，“以后常来找我玩儿呀！ ”

王一博点点头。或许是小朋友都有感知温度的能力，他觉得肖战比院子里仅有的几个小顽皮蛋更适合靠近。他看着肖战屁颠屁颠跑回家里，又急匆匆抱着一包巧克力回来递给他。

“喏，送给你吃，很好吃的！ ”

王一博不说话，只安静看着他，上目线下垂，幼小的身子像娃娃一样可爱。他拆开一颗巧克力的包装纸，是紫色的，里面是蝴蝶的形状。含进嘴里的时候，他也和肖战一样觉得，这是最好吃的巧克力。

>> 3

傍晚夕阳百无聊赖地四散着红色的假象火热，王一博刚从一家馄饨店里出来，店里的暖气和室外的冷风对比强烈，他不得已将口罩重新戴好，低着头七拐八拐从小巷子里走进一个酒吧的后门。

一扇紧闭的金属大门，隔绝了所有酒吧里的群魔乱舞人声鼎沸，嘈杂的音律和幽暗出暧昧的交融声混杂在一起，王一博皱着眉头朝侧面舞台走去。这个酒吧是他晚上做DJ的地方，鱼龙混杂但好在老板人不错，工资给的不低，加之他有天赋，打得不赖，只要他在台上，总是人潮涌动跟着他的节奏狂欢。

他开始感到闷热，这个地方光线杂乱，镁光灯球照在台上，还有暖黄色的射灯，他脱去一件外套，将口罩再次拉到下巴处。有人认出他了，一个，两个，十个，二十个……群众向他这边看过来，开始欢呼。

开始了。

肖战值班结束后已经是将近凌晨了，打开手机才发现高中玩得好的几个同学搞了一个小聚会，约他去聚一聚。一日下来的巡查和敬业的值班，已经将这位五好青年社会的好栋梁压垮了，他活动了一下筋骨刚准备回绝，便发现群里面有一张图，还顺带聊起了没到场的他。

肖战好奇地点开，发现是模糊的DJ，熟悉的口罩和衣服让他仿佛回到白天。拿起外套往外走，冷风吹在身上使他打冷颤，却忍不住点开了图片下的几条语音。

“战，这DJ好像你以前邻居家的小孩儿！ ”

“你快来，指不定真是那个小孩儿哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！ ”

“怪酷咧！ ”

一条条语音听下来，肖战在吵杂中居然听出了一丝起哄的声音，他心情复杂却迫不及待想要再次见到小孩，原本想要等他主动来取走他的光盘家当，却没想到这么快似乎就能见第二面，不免期待。

重新开始了。

>> 4

王一博读初一的时候，肖战正好在高三备考期，每天能见到对方的时间少之又少，他总会为了延长见面的时间，在放学后走到肖战学校门口旁的榕树下等人放学。肖战为此曾经头疼过，但并不是因为王一博耽误了他的学习，只是单纯觉得王一博太过依赖自己，太需要被爱护。还有更隐晦的一点，是在某一次窥视到王一博换衣服时产生的不合规矩的反应。

“一博，你不能这样总是跟在我后面，你总要学会一个人。”

“我影响到你了吗？”

“没有呀。”

肖战喜欢伸出手去摸他的后脑勺，曾经还开玩笑说过这是他摸过最圆，长得最好的小脑瓜。可是这一次抚摸，只能让王一博感觉到某些东西即将消散。他紧紧握住肖战的手腕，支支吾吾憋得脸都红了，眼睛水汪汪，宽大的T恤使他看起来更单薄，细微的颤抖就像蝴蝶振翅。

他知道王一博现在已经开始慢慢长大，有了自己的小小个性，但他叔叔房间里的秘密角落，至今都是他的堡垒。他突然不想他长大，想让他永远就这样，单纯快乐，也永远，在他身边。

“没事，我说说而已，一博怎么样都行。”

就这样，不要长大。

高考结束后的日子无聊而漫长，王一博却很开心，因为可以天天都和肖战一起，即使是最讨厌的课业辅导，换做是肖战来做老师，他也能静下心听得津津有味。但不幸的是，王一博在一次玩耍中不慎扭了脚腕，却被叔叔以安心养病的理由塞进住院部，自那天起，肖战就没有了音讯，直到他回到家里匆忙跑上楼去敲门，才发现屋主已经换了。

他搬走了，没有说一声。

他找了很久，也意识到很多，光盘堆积的小基地甚至都被搁置在一边，蒙上薄薄的灰。原来失去是这样的感觉，闷闷的无处发泄，却像刺一样时刻提醒你，你失去了什么。

或许该长大了。

>> 5

肖战风尘仆仆地赶到酒吧，落座时眼神也不停在寻找所谓的DJ在哪里，可惜现在是中场休息时间。他随便从桌子上拿了一杯新的酒品一饮而下，终于将疲惫的自己陷进卡座的沙发里。其实自从离开熟悉的城市，这帮朋友便成了感情好的网友，几年不见一次面，说熟悉也彼此陌生。他坐在那儿看着他们，没有插话的欲望，甚至感觉到了尴尬，若不是为了确认那是王一博，他今晚甚至不会坐在这里。

“战，来都来了，再喝点？”

他觉得有点燥热，可能是空气太过浑浊，压得他透不过气来，他摆摆手，起身向卫生间走去。一路上摩肩接踵，压抑的空间和彼此贴合的肉体让他愈加燥热，连轻微的肢体摩擦都能让他起反应。他很快明白，他喝的酒里，或许有哪个朋友为了套住哪个漂亮的妞而加的料。他烦躁不安，快速钻进洗手间。

王一博站在洗手盆旁边的小阳台上，为了迎合酒吧气氛，上身换了一件黑色无袖衫，袖口很大，稍微一抬手就可以一览无余。他一只手拿着烟，一只手对着手机屏幕打字，眉头微微皱起，表情淡淡。他听见身后有人开门，但酒吧的卫生间向来都是人来人往，因此并没有引起他的注意。

“一博？”

熟稔的语气让他没由来地心悸，他不敢回头。

肖战神志有些许混沌，身下反应让他在公共场合无所适从，但他在关门看到王一博的背影那一刻，他确定台上模糊的DJ就是他心心念念的小孩。但他的理智在燃烧，他忍不住挑起话头，对方却意外地没有回话。他有点生气，盯着对方隐约的肩胛骨，缓缓靠近。

尼古丁的味道并不能缓解紧张。王一博终于明白这一点，他在莫名其妙被肖战按在洗手台上扣着后脑勺亲吻的时候。霸道闯入的舌还带着一丝酒的味道，混杂着他残留的尼古丁，口腔变得苦涩。王一博又气又急，用尽力气将肖战推开，他转身想要跑，却听到背后传来难受的呜咽，顿住了脚步。

“一博，我好难受。”

王一博怕得要死，还是梗着脖子放狠话。

“死了最好。”

>> 6

肖战再一次有意识的时候，身体浸泡在温热的水里，过长的手脚不自然地搭在浴缸边缘，加了料的酒仍然没有在他体内缓解的迹象，他头痛欲裂。

王一博推开浴室门进去的时候，肖战正一边叫着他的名字一边抚慰自己。他的反应就像多年前第一次相遇，害怕得想要逃走。就在他握着睡衣愣神的片刻，肖战停下了动作，从浴缸里起身朝他走去。

蝴蝶振翅可以飞，也可以被捏住翅膀仔细把玩。

肖战力气大得惊人，一把握住他的手腕就将整个人扯进浴室里，关门反锁一气呵成。王一博挣扎着被推进浴缸里，水还有热度，浴室里是朦胧的。肖战跨进浴缸的时候，有一部分水被挤了出去，重新冲刷了一次地板，将两个人挣扎的凌乱脚印覆盖。

亲吻和爱抚同时袭向少年的身体，肖战感觉身下的躯体不停的颤栗。

衣服被一件一件去除，少年人的身体还散发着不安的气息。肖战的理智在燃烧，他粗暴地褪去王一博的裤子，连最隐秘的遮挡物也没有放过。王一博扭着身体想要躲过这样的袭击，却因为幅度太大而无意间碰到肖战鼓起的腿根物什，他好像知道接下来会发生什么，手脚并用想要从浴缸里爬出去。

“呃啊！ ”

肖战一只手握住王一博右侧的腰，另一只手就着温水毫不留情地开拓进从没有开发过的地方。王一博似乎是一瞬间就停止了挣扎，疼得痉挛，背部因为疼痛而弓起来，蝴蝶骨也在跟着颤抖。肖战没有停止的意思，他清醒的意志快燃烧殆尽了，脑海中只剩下禁锢和破坏。他不断地搅和王一博的内里，直至能够容纳四根手指，浴缸里的水有一丝丝红色，王一博流血了。

血腥的气息是顶好的催情剂，肖战将疼到无力反抗的王一博转过身来面对自己，细白的双腿被架在肖战肩膀上。王一博感觉下半身被撕碎了，向昨晚被他撕碎的罚单一样，只剩下碎屑。他用手抵着肖战的胸膛，做消极抵抗。

进入的过程漫长而痛苦，肖战的额头也布上一层汗珠，他皱着眉不断亲吻舔舐王一博的脖子和锁骨，留下一个又一个红色的花蕊。当察觉到进入得差不多，沸腾的欲望让他不顾身下人的感受大开大合地动作起来。肖战觉得意外满足，理智之外的意识告诉他，这就好像心心念念的蝴蝶被紧紧握在手里，即使残破死去，也依旧是属于自己的东西。

王一博疼得直摇头，泪水氤氲使他的视线变得模糊，肖战发狠的程度让他觉得对方已经顶穿了他的胃，他开始干呕，咳嗽，边哭边挣扎。他不知道事情为什么会变成这个样子，好像一切都特别糟糕。

王一博猛地起身咬住肖战的肩膀，用了十成的力气，他感觉到肖战有一瞬间的僵硬和肌肉的紧绷，但逐渐他的嘴里出现了血腥气息，他能舔到铁锈的味道。意识模糊的王一博甚至分不清是自己牙龈渗出血渍，还是他将肖战咬流血了。

他觉得委屈，小时候无声息走掉的是肖战，长大以后无知觉出现的也是肖战，甚至强迫他伤害他的也是肖战。王一博被顶得上下晃动，也不愿意松开口，满嘴的血顺着肖战的手臂流进浴缸里，眼泪也一直在流。

肖战没有打断王一博，这一咬让他清醒了一些，肩膀的疼促使他的动作更加猛，颠得王一博咬住他的同时都抑制不住发出细微的呜咽。水温逐渐变冷，肖战托住王一博的屁股一把将人抱起来，体内的距物顺势顶得更深，王一博终于松口，被刺激出一声惊喘，抬起头露出姣好的颈肩线条。肖战一边往外走，一边咬住王一博的喉结，像是叼住猎物一样。

亲吻似乎能软化一切刀剑相向。湿漉漉的两个人倒在床上，老旧的房间让肖战终于意识到这里是王一博的家。他含住王一博的下唇，慢慢将血腥味都舔舐掉，感觉对方的抗拒，肖战加大身下动作的力度，一只手钳住王一博的下巴。明明下身也在撞击中不断出血，撕裂的疼痛感至今没有缓解，但亲吻王一博的时候却虔诚又温柔。王一博眼睛都哭肿了，神志逐渐变得浑沌，但是心里难过又委屈，忍不住叫了停滞在过去的称谓。

“哥，停下好不好……”

肖战的理智在大开大合的操弄中逐渐归位，高潮的余韵在王一博温热的内里得到极致的安抚。王一博被灌了一肚子，他难以置信地望着天花板，失神。肖战的呼唤他逐渐听不清，意识在不断否定，不断土崩瓦解。

他陷入沉睡。

>> 7

肖战沉默地清理好王一博的身体，将人抱回房间的时候，无意撇进杂物房。

光盘做的堡垒墙，倒塌，散落了一地，不知多久没有人收。


End file.
